


A Deal with a Vampire

by Ashara779



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping, Smut, Vampire AU, a lot of sin here, based on fanart, can you blame me, her amauzing art just brought out my love for historical romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashara779/pseuds/Ashara779
Summary: Gladion is a runaway lord, pursued by assassins sent by his mother. Moon is the vampire who offers him protection, power, and so much more.





	A Deal with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by aurantia-ignis's amazing fanart for lonashipping week day 3 (red). I love the idea so much, I HAD to write it!!

The hooded man stared in horror at his broken steel sword, so easily snapped in half by the petite brunette before him. She smiled at him, a dangerous smile with her sharp ivory fangs shining in the azure light of the moon.

Ebony black hair, cut short to swing around her small face. A pale face, so pale that it looked white. Dressed in a long blood-red dress that would have been the envy of any girl at a ball; puffed sleeves over her slender, ungloved arms, a bodice cut low to reveal the creamy tops of her breasts, flowing skirts that were light and thin enough that she could kick her prey through cleverly concealed slits without being hampered. Which she had just done, with superhuman force.

"A… a vampire…"

"That's right," said Moon, still smiling. "Tell your employer that no matter how many people she sends, she's not getting her hands on him. Oh, and tell all your little mercenary friends that if you mess with this young man here—" she nodded at the blond tied up behind her—"you'll be messing with _me_."

Fearfully, he glanced to the side. His companions groaned, struggling to rise from where they lay on the polished wooden floor. One had blood streaming down from the side of his head, the other had his left arm twisted at an impossible angle.

"Now, get out of here before I change my mind about killing you," she ordered contemptuously. "Shoo!" At her ominous hiss they ran, tripping over themselves in their haste to get away. Crashing over the threshold of the inn room, they fled, much louder than they had appeared.

Moon rolled her silver eyes. "Humans!" She picked up a fallen dagger and went over to the blond young man. "They just don't learn, do they, Gladion?"

He was sitting on the bed, dressed in a white shirt that fitted his shoulders perfectly. Long, lean legs clothed in black velvet, bare feet tied together by rough ropes. His wrists, too, were bound together beneath his rolled up sleeves. His face was remarkably handsome, more than any of her targets had ever been, with that aquiline nose, winged brows, and sharp jawline. He was beautiful, she thought, even when he looked utterly bored, like now.

Gladion rolled his eyes as she sliced through the ropes at his wrists. "Considering the amount of damage you keep unleashing on them, I'm fairly certain nobody ever comes back for more."

"Then I blame their employer," said Moon, bending down to cut the ropes at his ankles. "Doesn't she realise that the assassins are not working?"

"My mother is a very stubborn woman. I'd have thought you of all people would understand her in that."

She laughed, straightening. "I prefer to think of me as persistent," said Moon, winking. "Sounds sexier, don't you think?"

Gladion sighed, rising to his feet. "Look, I'm grateful to you for saving my life so many times. But I've told you, I'm not interested in becoming vampire food."

"That's because you have no idea what the benefits are." Suddenly Moon was behind him, her voice in his ear, cool breath against his neck. He stiffened, amazed (and more alarmed than he would to admit) at her incredible speed.

"Moon, no_._" Her hands were sliding down his back now, slow but inviting. Not for the first time, he wondered how a creature of the undead had such skin, cold as a corpse, yet also warm to the touch at the same time. It didn't make sense. _She_ didn't make sense.

"Just think of it," she murmured, her fingers gliding slowly around the edges to his rib cage to his chest. "In exchange for keeping you safe… and for a few kisses."

She pressed her lips to his shoulder, tasting his skin through the thin linen. One hand continued its lazy exploration of his chest, while the other dipped lower, tugging his shirt from the waistband of his trousers.

"In exchange for the power to destroy your mother… and several nights in paradise," she whispered. She had made short work of his buttons, and now her digits were massaging his bare skin. He shivered, trying not to groan at the sensations she sent soaring through him.

He should stop her. Like he had stopped her all those nights before. But each time, it grew harder to resist her. His hands reached for her wrists, trying to pull her away, but as usual, he couldn't move her. Because, of course, she was far stronger than him, and not because he didn't _want_ to.

"In exchange for the most wonderful feeling you'll ever feel…" Her wicked fingers worked their way lower, lower, taking him into her grasp, and he gasped. "All I want from you is a little… bit… of… your... blood…"

Gladion swallowed. "_Stop_."

Moon froze in place. Like she had done every night before, whenever he said the word. She would step away from him, leaving him to a night of painful frustration, with a promise that she would be back. He would lie in the coarse, flat bed of whichever inn he was in and have nightmares… dreams… of burying himself in her. And then the next day he would leave, journeying towards his goal to overthrow his mother, until at night where she would come again.

But tonight, she didn't move away. She stayed where she was, her deliciously soft breasts pressed against his back, one hand at the middle of his chest, the other closed around his growing hardness.

"Tell me you don't want my power." whispered Moon softly.

"I… don't…"

"Tell me you don't feel this."

She moved her hands, and now they were pressed to his heart. Cold and warm above his steadily beating heart, increasing in tempo. Unable to help himself, Gladion arched his head back towards her. Rising, Moon pressed a soft butterfly kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me you don't want me."

She smelt of dried lavender, of straw, of steel. Of blood. She wanted his blood. She wanted him. And he…

"I… can't…"

She smiled, that same sweet smile that had first caught his attention when he saw her in the shadows of the alley. Then she kissed him.

Moon tasted sweet, and soft, and sinful. She was temptation, and pleasure, and wildness when she opened to him like a flower, blooming only for him. He pulled her closer, turning so that he could crush her against him. She met his thrusting tongue with her own, drawing him deeper into her mouth. Her hands tangled in the long strands of his golden hair, stroking his scalp with long, languid strokes until he groaned. His hands were busy at the back of her bodice, loosing the ribbon laces until he could drag the red satin from her body, over her hips, until she stood in a pool of deep red, clothed in nothing but her short silk chemise.

She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her breast, sighing as he kneaded obediently, his thumb coming around to tease the peak into tautness. His lips left hers to kiss the smooth white column of her throat, licking the crease of her collarbone, trailing down the soft curve that rose above the top of her chemise. He trailed wet kisses through the fabric until his lips circled her rosy nipple, and she trembled. Shook when he licked her, once, twice, then finally suckled at her with increasing intensity until she cried out.

"You don't… do things by halves… do you?" panted Moon, gripping him tightly to her.

"After everything you've done for the last three weeks?" Gladion put one arm around her waist and lifted her. "You'd best be prepared that I'm _not _cutting any corners."

She laughed, carelessly, almost childishly, as he carried her to the bed and set her down on the edge of it. But there was nothing childlike in her manner when she pushed him backwards onto the pillows, straddling his waist with her thighs. Her hair fell over his face tantalizingly as she kissed him, a swift violent kiss that stole his breath away, before she moved to worship the smooth skin of his neck.

Gladion gasped.

Suddenly it was different. The touch of her lips were ten times more seductive upon his throat, twenty times more alluring, and fifty times more dangerous. He felt her lips curl into a smirk at his sudden intake of breath.

"Not yet, my little lord, not yet," murmured Moon. "Blood is tastier when the giver is willing… and excited…"

"Is that fact?" Gladion said, his voice low, thrilling her even more. "Or is that your personal preference?"

"Mmm…" she licked one collarbone lazily as his chest heaved. "Wouldn't you like to know about my _personal preferences_?"

"Show me," breathed Gladion.

Moon guided his hands to her thighs, and he stroked her soft flesh, moving beyond to squeeze the round globes of her bottom beneath her chemise. Pulling her down, she gasped as the soft core of her womanhood met the thick length that strained against the front of his trousers. She moaned when his fingers slid through the dark curls at the apex of her thighs and cupped her, stroking the soft lips that yielded her warm wet nectar to him. Inside, he found, as his fingers entered, a vampire was all heat and fire.

"Yes… oh yes… _Gladion… _like that…" She was shameless, rubbing herself against his fingers, against him. As she pressed her lips to his mouth once more, sucking at his lower lip, her hands reached for his trousers, pulling at it until the threads holding his buttons snapped. He hissed as the touch of her fingers on him.

"Too cold?" She teased, tipping her chin to look into his emerald green eyes.

"Won't be cold much longer," he smirked as he lifted her, settling the tip of his manhood at her entrance.

"I love it when you talk all scandalous," Moon cooed, then gasped. "I… ahhh…"

He was sliding into her, stretching her, filling her. Slowly but steadily, until he was completely buried to the hilt inside her. Moon moaned as he began to move, and she rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Faster and faster, they moved together in a synchronised rhythm, He growled as he gripped her tightly to him, feeling her body welcoming him, trapping him. She panted as she writhed against him, her hands digging in to his shoulders. Pleasure flew over them like waves, building towards the peak—

And then she bit him, and the waves crashed.

Her fangs sank deep into his skin, and he exploded from the pain. Or pleasure. Both. They held each other, tremors of their climax cruising through their bodies, a release both had yearned for and finally found. He could feel her drawing blood from him, while he spilled his seed deep into her body, and it was intoxicating. He was completely aware of her in that moment that he had feared and longed for. Her lips and teeth upon his skin. Her white thighs, wrapped around his waist. Her softness, still filled to the brim with all of him. The sound of her swallowing, drinking him in greedily. The beating of his heart, the heavy inhales of breath through his lips. The smell of blood, and of her.

Minutes, or an eternity later, Moon drew back, wiping her lips and licking the remaining drops of his blood from her fingers. Sitting back on her heels, she smiled at him. The smile of a predator. Of a victor.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said. "Told you it'd feel wonderful."

The exhaustion had suddenly come over him. His muscles felt like lead. The tiny holes on his neck ached, and he was still breathing hard and shallowly.

It had felt wonderful. And he knew that he would be the true victor in the end. She would be a tool for his use. And if she was a magnificent tool, so be it.

"Do we have a deal, Lord Gladion?"

"We do," replied Gladion.


End file.
